Try Again?
by aBeautifulWorld
Summary: Always rely on the precious girlfriend to slay monsters and any unnecessary demons that you may have. Kisses and fluff will heal and soothe your worries away.


**Try Again?**

_Game over._

The two looked at the screen in disbelief, the flashing letters almost mocking them. Gou dropped her controller on Makoto's bed and gave a long sigh, turning to face the disappointed look of her occasionally bespectacled boyfriend. He took off his glasses and folded them slowly, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Gou," He hung them on the neck of his t-shirt, scrupulously avoiding her eyes, "I was a bit distracted during the boss battle."

"And the fight before, and the fight before that." She did not react to his sharp winces, but shifted closer to him, laying her head on his slumped shoulder. "Worried about tomorrow?"

"Well." He set his own controller aside before slinging his long arm across her shoulders. She snuggled further into his warm embrace, amazed even now at how well they fit together. He was like a teddy bear. "I think I'm just a bit jittery."

"I'm sure you did well."

"Hm, I hope so."

"I'm sure you did." She planted a kiss on his cheek for emphasis, "You're our capable captain! And remember all those nights we group-studied at Haru-senpai's house?"

"We hardly studied, we were mostly… messing… around—" Gou tackled him to the bed, not letting him finish that sentence at that slowly formed look on his face. He gripped her petite shoulders and blinked rapidly, recalling all those sessions of _studying._ "_Gou._ Oh my God—"

"—You studied." She kissed him on the nose. "No matter how _distracted_ we got, you worked really hard." She kissed him between the brows, loosening the knot forming there from all of his worries. Thumbing the disappearing crease gently, she gave him another kind smile. "And that will show in the results tomorrow."

"Really?"

She giggled at the grown boy faintly resembling a puppy dog, nodding to reassure him. "Really."

Gou blushed at the sudden intensity in his eyes, turning absolutely red when Makoto placed his large hands on her waist. "I'm glad I have you, Gou." She squeaked then laughed when he suddenly rolled them over. Gou lay on her back, effectively trapped between a giant Makoto and a wall. She stroked his cheeks softly, sliding her fingers upwards to intertwine in his olive green hair, lacing them together. She pulled his head towards her insistently and angled her head upwards, closing her eyes.

She felt his warm breath brush the fine strands of her hair against the shell of her ear. She giggled as he purposely ignored her mouth, setting off for other destinations. His lips traced the same path that she set out, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek, a playful one to her nose and a lingering one to her brow.

"Makoto Tachibana…" He hushed her quietly, and Gou struggled to keep her eyes close, quickly becoming impatient, "Are you going to kiss me or not—"

She smiled against the kiss, pressing harder until two voices made her eyes snap open.

"Woah! Look at brother!"

"Ren, no!"

Gou jerked back and Makoto followed suit. "Ren! Ran!"

Ran dragged her brother from the door frame and they ran away laughing loudly. Makoto awkwardly shifted back to give Gou enough room to wiggle out from underneath him. She crawled back to her previous seat on the bed and tucked in her skirt, the heat under her skin burning hot red. Sneaking a glance back, Makoto seemed to be suffering in the same way. He cleared his throat and gave her another gentle smile, quickly stealing another kiss from her lips before escaping to the cushions on the floor. She shook her head and pulled at her striped cat socks, too embarrassed and pleasantly surprised by his barrel of affections to even properly respond back.

"Sorry about that, Gou."

"It's fine. They're kids." Another short pause ensued.

"Want to try that boss level again?"

She grabbed her controller and grinned at him, as he adjusted his black frames carefully. "No more worries about tomorrow right? You're not gonna get distracted again?"

He chuckled nervously, looking back up from her cute feet to her vivid red eyes and cute pout. "I can't promise to not getting distracted."

"I'm not even in your field of vision."

"That doesn't mean I can't look at my cute girlfriend concentrating on slaying monsters."

_Try Again?_

"Makoto!" He burst out laughing, reloading their last saving point.

* * *

**AN: **Pre-exam results jitters, please excuse me. I translated all that nervous energy into this piece, because I couldn't quite focus on my other pieces. I hope you liked it! Take care x


End file.
